


One shots

by Kiwiwwq



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiwwq/pseuds/Kiwiwwq
Summary: Stupid shit right here.





	One shots

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I realized o fucked up on the rating of my other work and yeah
> 
>  
> 
> Im gonna try my best not to fuck up these XD
> 
> I tried to end this one shot fast cause I was getting tired so I did and it turned out really bad but whatever XD

"Evan Fong! You will be assigned a new partner." That sentence made Evan want to kill himself.He hated getting a new partner.His last partner never did anything,he would just watch Evan do the work.Evan just hoped this new partner isn't anything like him.  
"His name is Jonathan Dennis.His partner was a complete ass and he asked to get a new one so I chose you.You are my best officer,I trust you Mr.Fong." Evan nodded and then walked out the room.Evan went outside and sat in his car.He put his head down on the steering wheel and groaned."uuuggghhhh....It would be easy they said...." Evan said slowly.  
He stayed like that for a while until there was a knock at his window.Evan looked up and rolled down his window.That was a huge mistake cause he just got blinded by the beauty of the man.(oh shet Evan)He has curl,short,and brown hair.Ocean blue eyes,and a smile that's super contagious.He was smiling and looking at Evan.  
"Hello new partner,I'm Jonathan but you can call me Jon!" Jonathan said."uhh,h-hi,I ummm,e-ev, f-fong." Evan said.He felt so stupid for stuttering so much."Well,hello e-ev f-fong.You ready to go catch some bad guys?" The man said cheerfully."y-yeah,sure." Evan once again stuttered.Jonathanwent over to the other door and opened it.He sat down and closed the door and turned to Evan."I'm ready."he said.

-7 months later-

"Uuhhh,Jonathan we've been partners for a long time and i-" he was interrupted by Jonathan.Jonathan kissed him on the cheek and looks at him."yes" Jonathan said smiling."I didn't even fin-"."I knew all along you liked me Fong,you aren't really good at hiding secrets.Neither are your friends." Jonathan said and giggled.Evan got out the car and started chasing Tyler.He was another officer that used to be partners with Evan.They became friends and hanged out alot.He was the one that told Jonathan that Evan liked him.Evan chased Tyler screaming at him while Tyler himself was screaming and running for his dear life.  
After all that Evan learned something new.Besides the fact that he learned not to tell his secrets to his best friend,he learned that getting a partner was worth it.


End file.
